2014: A Space Odyssey
2014: A Space Odyssey is a fanon episode of HTFF. In this episode, Frilly gets trapped on an alien planet, and he wants to go back on Earth. Roles Starring *Frilly Featuring *Ace *Sniffles *Josh Appearances *Doppler *Sparky *Todd *Tarsy Plot The episode begins at the grand cosmic rocket launch. Doppler the reporter is filming a report about the launch of this rocket. Sparky the cameraman points his camera on the rocket. In the next frame we see Ace and Sniffles going into the rocket, but just before the two boards, Frilly stops them and show the safety sign on the rocket, which displays that there must be at least three people in the rocket. But there are only two cosmonauts. Ace and Sniffles don't care about it, but Frilly shows the sign again and get angry. Sniffles decides to take the third astronaut to stick to the rule, but he don't see anybody except Frilly. Sniffles therefore asks Frilly if he wants to be the third cosmonaut, and Frilly agrees. The rocket takes off and flies into space. In the next frame we see the interior of the rocket. Ace controls the rocket and Sniffles is reading about alien planets. As the rocket flies into space, Frilly's club flies off due to gravity. Frilly notices it and floats through the air to his club. However, he doesn't manage to grab it and the club slams into the dashboard and breaks it. Ace screams and the rocket breaks and begins to fall on a close planet. When the rocket hits the planet, rocket crashes and catches fire. We see dead Ace lying next to the brocken rocket. Sniffles with a broken leg crawls off from the wreckage of the racket, but before he manages to climb out of the wreckage of the rocket Frilly's club falls onto him, smashing his skull. Then Frilly comes out form the wreckage and takes his club from a head of dead Jack. He is angry, because he is trapped on this planet. Suddenly, Frilly gets an idea. He builds a small rocket from the wreckage of the rocket. He tries to take off with it, but fails to do so. He tries to fly off a few more times and the fifth time he succeeds. He travels through space for a long time until he finally gets close to to Earth. Meanwhile, in a satellite that orbits the Earth, Josh sleeps. Suddenly, he wakes up because he hears the motor of Frilly's small rocket. He puts on his cosmonaut suit and comes from the satellite, to see what's going on. But he sees Frilly's rocket flying to Earth at high speed. Josh will not manage to hide back to the satellite and Frilly's small rocket hits and kills Josh. In the next frame we see as Frilly is coming closer and closer to Earth in a high speed. His rocket begins to burn in the atmosphere. As the rocket approaches closer and closer, the interior of the rocket starts to burn. Frilly inside is burning and his skin begins to melt. Frilly screams in torturous agony. Meanwhile, we see how Todd is appointed as mayor of Tree Town. Tarsy gives him a ribbon with a words "mayor". Todd smiles and prepares for a speech, but just before he can say anything, Frilly's small rocket falls to the ground and the rocket explodes. When the dust clears, there is a crater with burned corpses and broken and burnt Frilly's rocket. Inside the rocket, we see Frilly's burnt skeleton. The view moves to the sky and the closing iris closes on an alien planet. Deaths #Ace is killed in a rocket crash. #Sniffles' skull is crushed by Frilly's club. #Josh is hit by Frilly's rocket #Frilly is burnt in an atmosphere. #Todd, Tarsy and some Generics Tree Friends are killed when the rocket explodes. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 51 Episodes